


Poetry Collection

by westronwynde (blueharlequin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression, Dreams, Drunkenness, Erotic Poetry, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Poetry, Rape/Non-con References, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Temptation, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharlequin/pseuds/westronwynde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of my poetry, a lot of it depressing, parts of it inappropriate, some of it dedicated to various media characters. each chapter is a different poem, quite a bit of these were written  between 1992 and 1998</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awaken to the Storm of Thought

Awaken to the Storm of Thought

Dreams, the silver clouds of hope,  
Light, airy, insubstantial, as dreams go.  
Clouds grow heavy with dreams,  
and liquid rain comes pouring down.  
It cools the mind of frustration.  
We must venture on,  
To make the dreams the light  
snows of silver treasure.


	2. Couplet Stanza Couplet (or poking fun at form)

Couplet Stanza Couplet  
(or poking fun at form)

Behold the ferocious sea!  
It is just enough to inspire me.

I wrote the Poem on a whim,  
And thought it was rather neat.  
He said it didn’t please him.  
So I made him take his seat,  
And my performance I did repeat.  
He thought about it overnight,  
And in the morning I did entreat  
For some divine insight  
Into what I might rewrite.

He told me to write a moving hymn,  
So I told him to take a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this after a particularly annoying 18th century literature class. I was pissed at the professor when he mocked e. e. cummings for having no form


	3. Revelation

The sky was black

and the ominous death was prowling,

we ran screaming into oblivion, the dark Pit

of Hades took solace in our misery. We were overlooked, but the

masses were reaped, the Father of Doom was gathering his children unto

him. Watching genocide and carnage will the bell toll on an on, tolling

sad notes of melancholy despair. You washed your hands in blood for there

was no water, just silken crimson that ran like rivers in the streets, the

well and the faucets. Bodies strewn about like lifeless dolls, some with

out limbs. Women with their eyes gouged out, victims of murde

and rape. Men dismembered, their captors took pleasure in

hearing their tortured shrieks. The braying of monsters

like a many air raid sirens, heralding destruction and dread.

Tired, Needing, Wanting,

refugees run in chaotic

pandemonium. The country

is on fire, and the blaze is

leaping higher, higher. Twisted,

grotesques creatures crying trying

to make your fleshy insides spill

onto the heated gravel. Slicing, tearing,

scratching, clawing your entrails,

your life’s fluid flowing. We sit upon

a doorstep seeing all of this occur.

One by one, all of my friends disappear,

Maybe kidnapped, raped, killed,

eaten missing, fleeing. They are

all gone. Hope, Love,

Kindness, Friendship, Peace. What does it matter?

I am still alone. Death, he walks the city streets, no longer

taunting, teasing life. Others do his job for him. He too is alone,

nothing left to seize. Now, I court Death, he sits on the porch with me,

being my quiet companion. He is not a monster, or a haggard old man, or a

handsome youth, no, he is just another. Trapped by concept to be evil

and unfeeling. I alone see him suffer, but it is his duty and he must do it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during a period of watching a bunch of post apocalyptic movies and reading a nasty book about a mysterious chemical agent that makes all/part of the UK lose it's sanity and commit horrible acts of sex and violence. (The Gas by Charles Platt)


	4. Kiss Kiss

Kiss, kiss in a naughty place  
I don't want to kiss your face  
It’s nice to fuck  
And nice to suck  
Cause I like the way you taste


	5. The Green Deep

The Green Deep

On dappled hills in sunlit valleys  
dwell the ancient oak trees  
rising up from the rich loam  
they are crowned with emerald green leaves that rustle in  
tune with the gentle wind  
their roots sunk deep to drink  
from the bosom of the earth  
quietly they grow for eons and eons

Blue sky covered with grey clouds  
heavy with rain  
dark, angry, ominous, they rumble from above  
the air is sharp with electricity and the smell of ozone  
suddenly . . . drop  
rain spills in great torrents  
washing away the city's grey

Vast blue sky mirrored by the  
vast blue ocean  
windswept waves travel across  
the seemingly infinite aqua surface  
sink deep into the darkness  
what mysteries are there yet to unfold?


	6. Vertigo

Vertigo

 

Falling off the floor

            the dizzy fuzzy feeling of

swimming in the air.

Your joints fail and you jerk uncontrollably,

            spontaneously.

The ground races, rushes, reels

up to swallow you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I was drunk...


	7. Crass

I know I'm rather rude  
And can be somewhat crude  
I'm addicted to sex  
And don't like latex  
It’s better to screw in the nude


	8. Longing (or desperation & infatuation)

Longing

(or desperation & infatuation)

 

I gaze upon him from afar.

Does he see me seeing him?

Yes he does, what can I do?

I smile slowly, I don’t know.

Why can’t I ask him?

I’m filled with dreadful longing woe.

My love life is quite untrue.

 

I told him, I don’t know why

It was sort of strange, why did he smile?

Yes, I was sad, What can I do?

I sigh and cry and wish to die.

Is it right, can I wait awhile?

My love for life is quite untrue.

 

My melancholic chasm, it is great.

Does he know my quiet plight?

He has another, what can I do?

She is beautiful, nice, and kind.

How bland, but is she right?

I feel the time passing by.

Why can’t he see, is he blind?

My love life is quite untrue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the perils of unrequited love in reference to your best friend's boyfriend


	9. Dark is the Night

Dark is the night,

When the sun is swallowed by the lion.

Bright stars in their bridge, holding up the heavens.

Sleep travels in the dreary mist,

her brother Death close behind.

Twilight spreads her cloak o’er many

shrouding some forever.

Oh the Night, she flew too fast,

And the moon, she was not kind, for many days

she melted away, then began to wax again.

What euphoric joy it will be

to gaze upon her radiant face.

Yet the rapture will fade away again.

And the night is still dark,

And the lion still swallows the sun

The starry bridge is crumbling,

and the heavens come raining down.

Twilight draws ever near, veiling all with doom,

for Death has caught his sister Sleep,

and my love, my dear, is held

in a walless, dreamless keep.


	10. Love is

Love is . . .

  

Love is alive, his youth is

uplifting.

Love is blind, he knows no

prejudices.

Love is random, his arrows have no

direction.

Love is sad, he has none of his

own.

Love is dead, he has no

meaning.


	11. Decline

Decline

 

I am dying.

a slow lethargic tiredness

creeps over me

everything hurts

 a dull ache

and pain that lasts

forever

Sleep rests on

my weary eyes

the irregular pace of

my heart

the coolness of my

skin

blood slowly drips

from my mouth while

torturous spasms wrack

my body

more sweet crimson

copper gushes into my

mouth

the air is thick

and my breathing is laboured

an uneven

I am dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone suicide but I feel that it needs to be addressed more often than current society deems appropriate. When I was younger I wish someone would have spoken to me about what I was feeling. Youth should not have to feel guilty about having suicidal thoughts to the point where they are too ashamed to ask for help.


	12. Fading

Fading

 

Twilight tastes like deep red wine,

it slips,

             between lips with a quiet whisper.

Hardly there,

It glides, slides like satiny smooth silken coffee.

 

             Velvet sable silence, in endless open air. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by "The Windhover" by Gerard Manley Hopkins


	13. The Death of Winter

La Mort D’Hiver

 

I saw the death of winter

slain in her unexalted splendor.

They hate to see the death of spring,

hate to see the death of summer.

But they do not care if winter dies.

Her cloak of ivory turned muddy grey,

her harsh light so sickenly made artificial.

The biting frigid wind loses it’s razor cut, becomes

faint and frail; disease makes it soft and tepid.

Black, foreboding mountains,

their jagged peaks stabbing the pale sky.

Her passing redefines their melancholic edifice

and compel them to be innocuous,

covering them with cloying foliage.

And that is the death of winter

It is not sad or tearful, only cruel,

like a slow malignant cancer.

I mock those who weep.


	14. Going Down Into

Going Down Into

 

Hollow, all in my feelings

I fear the indifference growing within me.

The cold shell of my soul enclosing

the dark flame of my passion,

an icy volatile fire,

burning cold.

Infinite in all it’s aspects,

the insanity of

not knowing . . .

 

Lost in the Nothingness that fills me

like a black creeping mist.

Lost in the Styxian waters,

Charon’s lantern doused.

Not wanting to save myself

from drowning in my dreams.

Lost in those waking moments

between sleep and consciousness

Those dreams that haunt my soul.

                                                                       

Slipping through the cracks,

slipping from my grasp,

Images of Elysian Fields.

of lakes of silver,

of shrouded landscapes.

Forgotten, as if

I drank a cup of Lethe’s stream.


	15. YES

YES!

What is the elation one feels when they are utterly accepted?  
When rapture consumes their

Being

and can only be expressed in physical BURSTS

of ^jumping^ and SHOUTING!

Cries bounding from their mouth  
uncontrollable FUN  
happiness unleashed

Can it be possible for one’s joy to be completely fulfilled  
in the spoken words of another?

How can three little letters encompass the Enormity of such feeling?


	16. Walking to Class

Walking to Class

By chance  
I saw a grackle,  
Cracking pine seeds  
in its beak.  
It chirped at  
two trash birds  
Arguing over each other  
in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the funny story about this is that I adore birds (outdoors) to distraction, to the point where I have actually walked into things while observing them


	17. Temptation

TEMPTATION

Temptation is a delicious trap.  
It is seductive, inviting, an enticing.  
Try to resist its lure.  
Give in! Give in! deviance is the key.  
The reward is great, the risk is great.  
Be ensnared by sweet promises of immorality.  
Go on! Go on! no one will care.  
Temptation has caught you.


	18. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my ode to e. e. cummings

Summer

From spring comes  
the warm welcome  
of June,  
Bright flowers  
daisies, dandylions, and  
daffodils.  
of July,  
frolicking fun  
the sea, sunshine an  
silliness.  
of August,  
mavolent month  
leaves, lives an  
light.  
Commencement of fall.


	19. Staring Up Into Myself

Staring Up Into Myself

Blue, blue, electric blue.  
Breathe deep the sky.  
Chaos within,  
and calm without.  
Agitation is soothed over  
by the blue,  
Blue, electric blue sky.


	20. Eros and Agape

Eros and Agape in Platonic Competition

I cried in my sleep last night,  
and it didn’t really happen.  
I had a realization in my dreams,  
and it spoiled all of my fantasies.

I screamed in unfairness,  
for I loved them all.

Jealousy rules the one that is mine.  
The other is guardingly friendly,  
And the last is terrified of intimacy.

Intellect, infatuation, and innocence.  
All of them my friends  
none of them my lovers,  
Yet all of them my loves.


	21. Lost Melody

Lost Melody

I’ve lost that something vital to me,  
Where did it go? I cannot see.  
It faded away over time,  
How could it go? It was mine.

“I do not care!” I sadly cried.  
Then I shook my head and sighed.  
It was important, that I know,  
But I abandoned that tune long ago.

I found the dissonance in my song,  
A melody that’s been played wrong.  
These notes of emptiness in my soul.  
Have killed away my self-control.

My heart is diseased with lust.  
I turn away in self-disgust.  
To say that I love would be a lie,  
So in every look of love I die.

I’ve lost that something vital to me,  
But in this void, I’ve become free.


	22. Magic

Magic

Crystal, clean and cool  
cold, but gleaming bright  
A swirling ebony pool.

Entrancing when filled with light  
an intense cosmic drain  
shows the power of the mage’s might.

Molten drops of liquid rain  
ingredients for a complex spell  
blood of lamb and dragonsbane.

See where macabre thoughts do dwell  
caught within a web of strife  
The bottomless abyss of hell.

Take a chance and read the dice  
Look within the waters depth  
And see that magic does entice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so enamoured of Palin Majere when I was younger


End file.
